


[ Prompt Book ]

by VoidBunBun



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidBunBun/pseuds/VoidBunBun
Summary: Any prompt that's in the ImaginesForElrios server![ Some prompts will not be entirely accurate to some promptsSome will be fluffySome will contain angstAnd more ]





	[ Prompt Book ]

Ship: LALW

Prompt: Spooky

Note: Kinda wanted to make this more fluffy, like watching some horror movie, and Wanderer gets scared very, VERY easily.

* * *

 

 

_Why did Wander agree to this?_

_Why did he agree to watching THIS????_

 

As both Wanderer, and Anpassen were just sitting on a couch, watching the horrors on there

Wanderer was already scared to death

Sure, he's seen practically worse shit throughout his life

But he has NO idea how he gets scared so easily

Ether because of that damn eye that's following him

Or how he's anxious so easily

 

Wanderer tried to keep a brave face, as he gripped onto Anpassen's right arm

_But that brave face immediately went away_

As a jumpscare appeared, Wanderer immediately squeaked in fear, burying his face in his boyfriend's arm as he began to shake from the sudden terrifying moment

 

Anpassen, who wasn't scared of these kinds of things noticed this, and worried for the other

He knew Wanderer's condition, even to know how bad it was.

Anpassen rubbed Wanderer's back in a comforting matter, holding his boyfriend close

_"Hey, hey..it's fine, I'm here..."_ were the words he said to Wanderer, as he felt Wanderer's shaking beginning to die down, as if those words were comforting him.

Everything felt so safe when Anpassen is here...as if Anpassen was some-kind of light

 

"Do you want to continue watching?"

Anpassen asked, and Wanderer nodded in reply, peeking his head out of Anpassen's shoulder as both of them continued to watch

Even in some moments, Wanderer would hold onto Anpassen's arm, expecting another jumpscare, or something else.

 

_And sometimes, Wanderer's expectations would be true._

 

Another jumpscare, another squeak from Wanderer

His shaking increased as he hugged onto Anpassen, who held him in return.

 

_"Shh...it's okay, I'm not gonna let anything hurt you, okay? The monster's gone now.."_

Anpassen said to Wander again, as Wanderer whimpered and held onto Anpassen

Even if it was in a screen, it still scared Wanderer, as if he thought something was going to pop out, and attack him out of nowhere

 

But, with Anpassen here with him, he felt so safe, as if all his worries just washed away

 

The two of them laid down on the couch, with Anpassen hugging Wanderer close, and Wanderer hugging onto Anpassen in return, as Wanderer's face was buried in Anpassen's chest, feeling Anpassen's chin resting against the top of his head

 

"I'll tell you when it's over, okay?" Anpassen spoke

And Wanderer nodded, closing his eye as the movie went on behind him

 

_1 Hour past_

 

Wanderer was completely passed-out, and, it was actually the first time Wanderer slept peacefully, with nothing bothering him, or scaring him at all. He just looked peaceful.

Anpassen looked at the sleeping corrupted celestial, and smiled a little at the sleeping figure, as if he thought he was adorable.

The TV was shut-off for the night

And the two boys slept in peace.


End file.
